Blueberry Brush
on | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Milly and Tiffi are camping, and Tiffi has candy sausages to roast on the fire. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, candy frog appears on conveyor belts at the start for the first time in level 1750. Levels Blueberry Brush is a somewhat hard episode, as it contains three somewhat hard - hard levels: , and , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Sprinkle Sea. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |88,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP118 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1746 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1746 - |link=Level 1746 Level 1747 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1747 - |link=Level 1747 Level 1748 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1748 - |link=Level 1748 Level 1749 Reality.png|Level 1749 - |link=Level 1749 Level 1750 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1750 - |link=Level 1750 Level 1751 Reality.png|Level 1751 - |link=Level 1751 Level 1752 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1752 - |link=Level 1752 Level 1753 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 1753 - |link=Level 1753 Level 1754 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1754 - |link=Level 1754 Level 1755 Reality.png|Level 1755 - |link=Level 1755 Level 1756 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1756 - |link=Level 1756 Level 1757 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1757 - |link=Level 1757 Level 1758 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1758 - |link=Level 1758 Level 1759 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1759 - |link=Level 1759 Level 1760 Reality 2nd Nerfed.png|Level 1760 - |link=Level 1760 |-| Champion title= Camp Commando.png|Champion title|link=Camp Commando Episode 118 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 118 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Blueberrybrush.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode breaks the trend of having all 5 level types, since ingredients levels do not make its appearance in this episode. **However, this episode continues the trend of having no other combinations for mixed mode levels, so all of them contain jelly and ingredients goals. *This episode has more moves levels than jelly levels, something that is very rare. **This is also the first episode to contain only one jelly level. *The episode name shares the word "brush" in the booster, the striped brush, and "blueberry" in the champion title of Milky Marina, Blueberry Bather. **In this case, the word "brush" means "undergrowth or small trees." *This is the fifth episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. The first four are Cherry Chateau, Cloudberry Creek, Raspberry Races and Banana Beach. The next one is Apricot Alley. *Candy frog and UFOs return after some episodes of absence. In fact, the candy frog appears in 5 levels, which is probably the highest number of levels since its debut. *Red striped candies are used as sausages to roast on the campfire. *This episode shares its first word with Blueberry Bluffs. *This is the first episode to take place at a campsite. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Fruit-related episodes Category:Woodland-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Campsite-themed episodes